


Leonardo joins the Brotherhood

by ApricityFae



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Leonardo joins the Brotherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApricityFae/pseuds/ApricityFae
Summary: After Ezio comes to him for help, Leonardo decides to join the assassins."I am not content merely to capture the world. I want to change it."





	Leonardo joins the Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commilitones 1 - Waffenbrüder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/515483) by Severin Sesachar. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is in German, but the dialogue in English. The lyrics of the song aren't that important, but I loved the tone that it set for the images. If anyone is interested, the song is called "Feuer" by Faun.


End file.
